DarknessLoki 7
by Rena91
Summary: So after all the battle you both head up to your room... :D Hope you guys like it!


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Loki´s P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had just finished cleaning yourself and when you got out you saw _ asleep on the bed. You didn't want to wake her up so you went really slowly and softly towards the bed and sat on the edge. She looked so peaceful and happy. You were wondering what she was dreaming as you softly caressed her cheek. You began to lean in, but stopped as you sensed someone coming towards the door. You then rushed and went back into the bathroom. You heard a knock on the door and then _ opened the door. You couldn't distinguish who it was, so you thought it would be better to go out and see….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Your P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were peacefully sleeping when a knock on the door woke you up. You got up and opened it, not really expecting to see him…

You: "What are YOU doing here" you said in a low voice.

Steve: Look, _ I-"  
>You: "I think you should go."<p>

Steve: "Um, wait I really think we should talk…" and right then, out of the bathroom came Loki, He was only wearing his white shirt, which was buttoned up to half of his chest, making you blush immensely as you saw him. Loki glared a bit at Steve.  
>Steve: "I seem to have interrupted something…"<p>

Loki: "indeed"you then shot a glance at him, then went back to steve.

You: "You know...now that you mention it, you're right. We should talk." you then turned to Loki.

You: "Um, would it be alright if I asked you to leave us for a while?" Loki was surprised by your request and even looked hurt.

Loki: ".." he didn't say anything. He didn't need to, because with his eyes he told you everything. But he still left and closed the door behind him leaving the two of you alone. There was an awkward silence.

You: "Ok, so why is it that you have come?" you ask him as you sit down on the bed and then point to the spot in front of you so he could sit as well.

Steve: "I came here to apologize. What I did was unforgivable, but I still want to hope that you will forgive me." he said with his puppy eyes. You could really tell he was sorry.

You: "*sigh*...why did you do it?" you ask him.

Steve: "I was following orders, they really didn't tell me much, but they said they needed me for a special operation and that I only had to do what would be told to me through the earpiece…" you raise an eyebrow.

Steve: "I swear! You know I wouldn't have done it if they had told me about the whole plan before!"

You: "Yet you still went through with it…"

Steve: "I know...I-I "

You: "I really don't know if I should forgive you right now," you then looked at him and saw him feeling completely hopeless, "but I do not want to lose you as a friend. You have been a great friend to me, so I will only ask time. Time for me to forget this event so then everything could be like it was before" You then saw him light up as he then hugged you

Steve: "Thank you! This means so much to me!"

You: "Yes, but I do not know how long it will take" you said standing up, walking to the door and opening it.

Steve: "It's okay, take all the time you need" he said with a huge smile and then hugged you one last time before leaving. You sighed and were closing the door when a hand stopped it. You opened it and saw Loki. He was leaning on the frame of the door, but wasn't looking at you. He was looking at how happy Steve looked as he walked away.  
>You: "Is everything alright, Loki?" you ask, snapping him from his daze.<p>

Loki: "No-"he said with a deep voice. He then rushed inside, closed the door, pushed you against it and locked it. he was leaning over your, panting….

You: "L-loki? What is the matter?" you said getting worried at his strange behavior.

Loki: "Why...why did he look so happy right now?" he asked looking at the floor.

You: "Oh, I told him I would forgive him but that I would still need time to forget this." He then looked at you.

Loki: "Nothing more?"

You: "No, nothing more. Why? Loki, you are acting strange.."He then caressed your cheek with one hand while he leaned against the door with the other one and was a few inches from you.

Loki: "*sigh* I am glad..I thought he'd…"

You: " You thought he kissed me again?" you said raising an eyebrow, not being able to believe what was happening.

Loki: "well...yes" he said as his eyebrows went together

You: "interesting…"

Loki: "what is?"

You: "That even YOU are able to get jealous" you said with a smile.

Loki: "J-jealous?!"he blushed

You: "why yes, this is exactly what you are being right now"

Loki: "well, still. It is not fair that he was able to give you a proper kiss while I…"he began to blush as he couldn't finish the sentence and lowered his gaze. You smiled seeing how cute he was acting.

You: "well, nobody has said that you cannot" he then looks at you and smirks

Loki: "Is that so…"you then blushed and began to get nervous as he approached you with that heart melting smirk of his and that look in his eyes, which meant that he was up to no good.

Loki: "It is okay," he purred in your ear, "I am only claiming what is rightfully mine". You could feel your knees getting weak and started to grow both nervous and anxious as he then leaned in to the kiss. You closed your eyes and then felt your lips connect with each other. The kiss began soft and slow, as you wrap your arms around his neck and with one hand you play with his hair. He then proceeded to wrapping his arms around your waist and bringing you closer to him. Things started heating up as he began biting your lower lip. Since you didn't let him have it his way, he picked you up and laid you on your bed as he then hovered over you. His smirk never leaving his face. Your hands then traced his chest, and then proceeded to unbuttoning his shirt. Once done so, you pulled him in towards you, hungry for another taste of his sweet lips. You kept on kissing, and you had messed up his hair, and so had he with yours. You were both panting and very into it, but a loud knock on the door interrupted you. Loki glared at the door. You were going to get it, but he stopped you.

Loki: "No, I'll get rid of this one myself" he said as he hurried to the door with an angry look on his face. He swung open the door.  
>Loki: "What?" he asked in an irritated tone. It was Thor and he looked very...surprised.<p>

Thor: "Brother? But I was told this were _'s chambers…" he said confused.

Loki: "They are...now what do you want?"

Thor: "Um, they...did I interrupt something?" he then said putting the pieces together as he saw how his brother looked: His shirt opened, sweaty, out of breath and with his hair made into a mess.

Loki: "You did. So what is it you want, brother?" He said as he began to button up his shirt.

Thor: "Fury wants all of us in the lobby as soon as possible. They want to talk about all of us.."  
>Loki: "Oh.." he said in a serious tone.<p>

You: "Tell them we'll be there in five minutes, please Thor!" you managed to shout to him as you started making yourself presentable again.

Thor: "Um, alright then. See you" he said feeling a bit awkward and he then left. Loki closed the door.

You: "We should hurry..this does not sound like everything is alright"

Loki: "Yes, something must be off…" he said as he dressed and combed his hair backwards. Once ready both of you hurried to the lobby. Everyone was already there, and they looked serious…something was wrong.

Sorry to have made this one shorter than usual! I just thought it would be good to stop it here at a cliffhanger xD Lets see how it works out, shall we? :D! Please rate and message :3

Sorry for taking forever in posting new chapters. The 3rd year of Uni is pretty though and I haven't had much time to advance because of the tests, exams and presentations. I really hope you guys like this. Please Rate and Message :D!


End file.
